pierniq_powracafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nirvana
fajny zespolik taki grandż, ich idole to mudhoney i są prawie tak potezni jak oni ale prawie to robi roznice wiadomo sklad kurt cobain (aka kurtka kombajn) taki pank umke w gitara i wycie ale w domu to nie wyje tylko gra na akustyku tzn. nie wyl teraz nie zyje bo pomylil gitarke z shotgunem lubibtez strzykawki wkladac w ramie dave grohl (aka dawid groch) gotuje groch na garnkach i wali łyżką co by sie lepiej gotowal ma wlasna kapele, fu fajters ale nie wiele to mu dalo krist novoselic (aka krzys nowakowski) taki basista, jest calkiem dobry ale kurt robi duzo halasu z grohlem i go nie slychac albumy bleach- kurt kupil wybielacz do ubran, i podczas wylewania go zaczal krzyczec bo mu sie na reke wylal, trwalo to z 2 godziny a krist to nagral i sprzedal jako album muzyczny piosenki z bleach (kilka waznych) blew- kurt wysadza rozne rzeczy swap meet- kurt robi na pchlim targu big cheese- kurt robi pizze 4 sery stain-kurt cos poplamil wybielaczem floyd the barber- kurt spiewa ze pink floyd to poza muzyka takze dobrzy fryzjerzy (cos po nich nie widac) about a girl- kurt mowi o dziewczynce paper cuts- kurt tnie papier school- kurtowi nie szlo w szkole mr moustache- nikt nie lubi wąsatych maczo love buzz- kurt brzęczy i nwm na co liczy negative creep- kurt mowi ze jest negatywnym pełzaniem scoff- kurt chce alko sifting- kurt robi costam downer-kurt nic nie robi zonk nevermind- nirvanie nie chcialo sie nazywac albumu i powiedzieli ze niewazne, troche ich zle zrozumieli producenci -smells like teen spirit- kurt spiewa o dezodorantach -in bloom- kurt jest kwiatku -come as you are- kurt cie wola -on a plain-kurt stoi na kresce -longue act- krist (zonk nie kurt) nazwal ta piosenke, nie wiem o czym jest -drain you- kurt suszy pranie -lithium- kurt kupuje baterie do zegarka a tu zonk (heh zonk) i spiewa ze nie bedzie cpal choc cpa na potege -polly- kurt ma papuge i zbiera poli poket klocki -breed- kurt spiewa ze boi sie duchow sadzi domy i buduje drzewa -territorial pissings- kurt inspiruje się sikającym psem -stay away- kurt cie nie lubi -something in the way- no prawie by sie potknal o cos -endless, nameless- raaaaaa shsjejgdiwieueiwiw7w73uuehshdhdhshsueueueu raaaaaaaaauuaaaaaaaauuaaaa takie dżemowanie bez końca i rozwalanie sprzętu na kazdym wystepie na zywo in utero- kurt dokonczyl rozszerzenie z biologii i szpanuje -serve the servants- kurt serwuje na serwerze -scentless appertrince- kurt spiewa o szczeniakach pachnących jak masło, i o tym ze martwego mozna zrobic perfumy (szpan rozszerzeniem z biologii, mowilem) -heart shaped box- ktos go zamknal w pudelku i nke moze wyjsc -waif me-... CZEKAJ NIE ZNAM TEGO O_o -frances farmer will have revenge on seattle- farmer sie msci na sjetl -dumb- kurt krzyczy ze jest glupi -very ape- i ze jest bardzo małpa i ze z nieba w grunt tralalala -milk it- kurt je ciastko i macza w mleku -pennyroyal tea- a teraz w herbacie -radio friendly unit shifter- łołołołała -tourette's- kurt chce inspirowac raperów -all apologies- kurt przeprasza za rozlanie plamy (patrz bleach) -marigold- a tuuu niespodzianka dave spiewa i to napisal, ale tekst jest o kwiatku co prawda -sappy- kurt sapie -i hate myself and i want to die- udawanie emo, mowienie ze w porzadku ale i tak sie zabil trolling lvl ninetees -marijuana- kurt parzy ziolka inne piosenki -dive- kurt kopie w ziemii -sliver- kurt je tłuczone ziemniaki -token eastern song/born in a junkyard-nie wiemy jak to w koncu jest -blandest- o hulku -aneurysm- to chyba nawet bylo na wydaniu w nevermind dodatkowo ale juz nie jest :/ mowi o raku chyba -you know you're right/the eagle has landed/you know you're not right-ostatnia piosenka w ktorej nie wiadomo co sie dzieje i pare roznych innych w tym covery i dżemy Kategoria:Cudak